


The Internet Sucks...Some Of The Time

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Internet, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video has gone viral.  Will it bring down the Pack?  </p>
<p>Well, no, because Stiles is on the case.  Derek still hates the internet, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Sucks...Some Of The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: internet/social media. Can be seen as pre-slash.

"We've got a problem," Stiles proclaims as he pushes past Derek into the loft. "And why are you shirtless?"

"It's my loft," Derek replies flatly, "And, do come in, Stiles."

"Hey, look, sarcasm. Peter teaching you?"

Snarling, Derek slams the heavy door and stomps silently down the two stairs and over to the table where Stiles is opening and powering up his laptop. "Why are you here?"

Stiles stares at him, at his chest to be exact. Derek resists crossing his arms over it because he's not some dew-eyed virgin, it's his loft, and so what if there's a bit of sweat. He was doing push ups. Lots and lots of push ups. It's not like he has a job and there are only so many books one can read, and... "Right now I'm being distracted by how glisteny you are..."

Derek growls. Sadly that no longer--ever--works on Stiles who just grins at him, then points to the computer.

"What?"

"It's gone viral."

"What does that mean?" Derek hates technology. It probably has something to do with growing up without a television.

Stiles points again and Derek leans down to peer at...is that him in Beta form hunting a bunny? 

"What the fuck is that?!"

"A video, on youtube," is the patient explanation. "So far about ninety percent of the comments are congratulating the vidder on making the werewolf look so authentic. Five percent are threatening to call PETA on you for killing bugs bunny, and the other five...those are the ones we need to be worried about. Those are the ones who either believe because they want to or know it's real. I've spent the whole day trying to get the video taken down, but it's been embedded all over the fucking place, so that's pointless now. Currently I'm trying to pepper every site I can find hosting it with comments about how fake it is. Like, look, you can see the makeup line or where the mask is glued on etc."

Stunned, Derek sinks down onto a stool and watches the video start over. It's set to "Hungry Like The Wolf". He's not sure what's the bigger insult--the images, the lack of belief in the reality of it, or the choice of music.

"PETA?" he asks weakly.

"That's your focus?" Stiles demands, flailing. "Focus, Derek. There's a video out there of you hunting bunnies!"

"At least it isn't one of me throwing you into a tree during training," he retorts. 

"Yeah, ow, thanks for that. I still have a bruise."

Rolling his eyes, Derek points to the video. "Can you stop that thing? The music is giving me a headache."

"You can't get a headache." But, he pauses the video on a particularly gruesome image of Derek biting the head of the rabbit. Stiles makes a face. Derek remembers how good the bunny tasted.

"How did someone get a video of that?"

"People get videos of everything." Stiles shrugs and takes the other stool, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"I was on my own land! That was trespassing."

Stiles' snort is annoying. "Yeah, loved the 'no hunting' sign that started off the vid. Those work as well as the 'no trespassing' signs you've littered the border with."

"My point is that I should be able to do anything I want on my own land without the fear of being seen."

"Yeah, again, videos are taken everywhere of everything. There's no such thing as privacy anymore. My biggest worry is I can't figure out who loaded the original. It has to be a local. Maybe a hunter trying to stir something up? A lot of them, most of them, are pissed at the Argent 'no touching the McCall Pack' rule."

Silence falls for a moment, then Derek sighs. "What do we do?"

"Film a completely fake one, with you wearing obvious makeup or a bad mask or something. Fake hunt, fake killing something. Not a bunny because that's to on the nose. Maybe you and Scott or somebody hunting together. Make it part two of a series. Obviously it'll be uploaded by someone else, but I bet it'll go viral, too, and then no one will care where it originated from. I have an untraceable account I can use that will make it look like it was filmed by some guy in Canada. At least this one didn't give a location away or we'd be deluged by the five percent trying to find the real werewolf."

"The creator of this one could add that, right?"

Stiles shrugs. "Once our vid spreads, no one will care about that one anymore."

"I hate the internet," Derek grumbles, shutting the lid of the laptop because he's sick of seeing himself with bloody lips.

It's making him hungry. Damn that bunny tasted good.

"I'll keep trying to find the guy or gal who took this one, though. I've got Danny on it, and I'm going to talk to Chris, see if he knows of any hunters lurking around. Though it might just be a stupid high school kid out in the woods to smoke weed or fuck his girlfriend."

"Let's hope for the latter. I'm sick of hunters."

Actually, Derek's pretty much sick of his life.

Maybe it's time for a change.

"Hey, you want to order a pizza? I'll keep working on this or we can watch Winter Soldier. I have a pretty decent download of it."

"Isn't that still in theaters?" He's pretty sure it is. Kira and Stiles have been geeking out over it for weeks.

Stiles grins. "The internet doesn't suck completely."

Oh. Illegal. Right. "You're the Sheriff's son."

Stiles just grins wider and opens his laptop to click on a tab for Mario's Pizzeria. "The usual?"

Sighing, Derek nods, and slides from the stool to go wash off the dried sweat and put on a shirt.

"Don't dress for my benefit," Stiles yells after him. "I'm perfectly fine with the distraction."

Yeah, really time to make a change in his life, and maybe a mouthy teenager who is too smart for this town can be a part of it. Completely legally until eighteen, though, because he _is_ the Sheriff's son. 

Entering the bathroom, Derek palms his swelling dick and silently tells it to stop that.

Later, though, he figures he'll find something good on the internet to help him out there.

Stiles is right, it doesn't completely suck.

Derek does, though. Grinning, he closes the door, feeling better than he has in a long time.

End


End file.
